Deals met, Deals paid
by bfireworks5
Summary: What if Jon got a betrothal contract at a young age to someone from the South? What should happen in the years to come after that trip and meeting his young bride. Things turn when the time to activate the contract comes closer and the king is planning to head north soon. Will this screw-up his plans for the wall when his fiance comes up for a visit or will the Starks go down again
1. prologue

Deals met, deals paid

Jon S. x OC: Game of Thrones

 _What if Jon was presented with a marriage contract at a young age?..._

Eddard Stark was in his study doing paperwork and job as Warden of the North for Robert when he stumbled upon a letter from Dorne. The wax seal was that or a serpent of some sort with crossing swords and flag; and a lone star underneath.

' _Which house is this?'_ he thought as he broke the seal to read the letter inside.

' _ **To Eddard Stark, house Stark of the North,**_

 _ **Lord William Styken, house Styken of Dorne, master of port; offers a union of houses between your bastard Jon Snow and my only heir Aza Styken. There is a copy of the marriage contract enclosed that list the terms and conditions that can be negotiated; as well as an invitation for your family to come and stay with my family in Dorne for the celebration of my daughter's 9**_ _ **th**_ _ **name day. All changes will be taken into consideration and be done through my adviser and chief of assets; Maester Markos.**_

 _ **Sincerely, Lord Styken'**_

' _Why would the Sea Serpent of Dorne want to unite with the North?'_ he pondered as he looked over the contract. The terms were that Jon could either surrender his name or keep it with the Styken name tacked on, also the promise of land with access to a full army and navy. After a few moments of careful thinking, he signed it while adding a note.

' _ **To Lord Styken,**_

 _ **I, Lord Eddard Stark- Warden of the North, approve of the match and would like to negotiate some of the terms in person. So, I will take the generous offer of being guests in your home. When is the celebration?**_

 _ **Sincerely, Lord Stark'**_

After the raven was sent, it took a week to get the reply of the next moon. He announced the news at dinner that night. "Family, we are going South to Dorne for an impromptu vacation and be attending the name day celebration of Lady Aza Styken."

The boys were excited, being around the age where new places meant adventure, Sansa being six and fascinated by stories of the South; agreed while little Arya was a curious, rambunctious four-year-old and Bran was a fresh babe of a month. Preparations were made that week for the trip and the night before their departure, Ned called Jon into his study to break the news. "Please sit down Jon, I have important news to tell you."

He directed the young boy to a chair in front of his large desk. Jon fidgeted in the comfortable armchair that he was known to occupy while reading a tome form their library when Ned was working.

As if reading his son's mind, "You're not in any trouble, my boy. It has to do with the family we're staying with on our trip." he reassured the youth before sighing, trying to think of a way to approach it.

"What is it, father?" Jon inquired, concerned seeing the older man's furrowed brow.

Ned just decided to go straight for it, "Jon, Lord Styken has sent a betrothal contract between his daughter and you. Now, I don't know why he has set his sights on you and don't worry; nothing is official and all you have to do is meet the girl. Nothing more and you can tell me if you want this or not."

The lord of Winterfell let the news sink in, observing the ten-year old. Jon mulled it over, still shocked that he was getting a contract before Robb, the heir and still at the age of thinking girls were icky. "I'll think it over, father. I'd at least have to meet her, right?" was the boy's response, not at all surprising to the elder man.

' _He's too young to sound this old…'_ the thought crossed Ned, knowing that his lady wife had never forgiven him for bringing home Jon and making the boy's life difficult.

"Yes, just a meeting, that's all. Now off to bed son, we leave early." Ned chuckled, watching his son run off.

The Stark family and entourage departed before sunrise and traveled south towards Dorne. They took the passage through the Red Mountains, passing the Tower of Joy; much to Lord Eddard's grief and love for Jon and Lyanna; his beloved sister. They arrived a month after departure and made it to the coast another day. The Styken palace was a grand sprawling building. Pillars holding the rounded-roof, most of the architecture being that of circles and open-floor planning. The cream stones and marble with the sea-blue banner, navy-gold detailed sea-serpent billowing in the salty breeze.

Rows of flowering trees greeted the northern entourage with guards that stood on the steps with the family hosting them. The Styken family were composed of the ruling lord, his brother, his cousins, niece and nephew, and his heir daughter. They were all sun-kissed with various shades of dark hair and most had brown eyes except for the lord Styken's daughter, nephew, and brother. The hosting party received them graciously before leading them to their respective rooms to be settled.

Jon was retrieved to do the betrothal signing in the main hall. When he arrived with lord Eddard, he heard the herald announce, "Presenting Lord Stark and Jon Snow."

Lord Styken was standing behind a small girl, a year or two younger than himself with delicate features. He could see the childish-fat that still lingered on her features with dark waves that went past her shoulders. Eyes like the sea that expressed curiosity and apprehension were focused on him as his were on her. The two lords were watching the children to see if it could work. The shy children continued observing each other until Jon took the initiative to wave at the young girl.

This sparked a deep blush from her before she responded with a wave and took him by the hand to the gardens. Taking this as a good sign, the pleased lords retreated into the study and negotiated the marriage contract and dowry.


	2. notice

this one-shot has the chance to continue as a story, just comment if you want it to be a story and it could happen


	3. Chapter 1

**_3rd POV_**

After the betrothal was made, Jon spent the summers in Dorne with his bride-to-be, learning the ways of her house and how to rule beside her. His lessons consisted of that of a lordlings and of naval tactics. He was taught the culture and history of Dorne while Aza was taught how to lead a naval armada, run a household, and the northern culture and history of her future intended. They would often be seen together playing on the beach, reading in the library, or in the gardens when not in their lessons. Sometimes all the Starks would visit as well when Jon made the yearly trip. The trips stopped when Aza was namedays and it has been four years since seeing the curly-haired youth of her childhood…

 ** _North_**

For Jon, it has been a grueling four years without his bright-eyed fiancé. Being the bastard of Winterfell didn't become any easier since his engagement to the Dornish girl. The children of other noble houses from the north and local from Winter Town ridiculed him more harshly since he already had a betrothed from a great house while his true-born siblings and companions didn't even receive one being still so young. Theon was especially cruel to him, mocking not only his status of birth but as well the reason for the marriage. He once punched him in the jaw for calling his intended a 'Dornish-whore' and saying she was probably fat and ugly now that they were apart. Jon mostly spent his allotted time on the tilt-field practicing with Robb and Theon; or in the library reading anything that was of interest. He would also spend time with the younger Starks and try to avoid Lady Stark's gaze so as not to get in trouble for being in her presence. At times, he would let his thought wander to the hot, sandy paradise that his bride resided, wondering how the separation had been treating her…

 ** _South_**

Like Jon, the years have been long, harsh and challenging for Aza. Upon her 12th nameday, her father had finally passed after many years of suffering from the loss of her beloved mother from illness, and having to take up the mantle as head. She had been grieving for months afterward till her cousins brought her spirits up. While taking on the duties as head of the Styken's; she was also training with Prince Oberyn Martell, her godfather and the sand snakes in various forms of poisons, weapons, and strategies while enjoying the Water Gardens with Doran and Arianne. Her uncle and Maester Loren had also helped in the upkeep of the palace naval fleets. Aza could usually be seen in the gardens with her cousins, training on the beach, in the library or touring the markets with her female relatives. Aza would often think of Jon while she was alone, wondering how he was or what he looked like now. She'd remember how the Starks would also visit as well with Jon during the summers and the stories he'd tell her about the adventures with Robb and Theon. As the years progressed, her cousin Mima, the Sand snakes, Ellaria, and Arianne would tease her or suggest taking a lover before the wedding. Now after four long years was the coming of her 16th nameday celebration along with Jon and the Starks in attendance…


	4. note

I forgot, but here goes: **I don't own anything from the Game of Thrones universe, that belongs to George R.R. Martin. I just own the original characters, places, nd events that aren't part of the canon or story line/ show plot**


End file.
